Certain refrigerator appliances include water filter assemblies for filtering water. Water filter assemblies can filter water entering the refrigerator appliances in order to provide filtered water to various refrigerator appliance components, such as an ice maker and/or a water dispenser. Such filtering can improve a taste and/or an appearance of water within the refrigerator appliances.
Certain water filter assemblies include a manifold and a filter cartridge. The manifold is mounted to a cabinet of the refrigerator appliance and directs unfiltered water into the filter cartridge and filtered water out of the filter cartridge. The filter cartridge includes a filter media, such as an activated carbon block, a pleated polymer sheet, a spun cord material, or a melt blown material. The filter media is positioned within the filter cartridge and filters water passing therethrough.
Over a period of use, a filter may eventually become clogged or otherwise depleted—requiring replacement. Accordingly, the water filter assembly may include a filter cartridge that is readily replaceable. For example, the filter may be provided in a cartridge that can be removed from a manifold and replaced with a new cartridge.
Various configurations of a water filter assembly having a manifold and removable filter cartridge are possible. For example, one configuration may require a user to push the filter cartridge while twisting to remove the filter cartridge from the manifold. Other configurations may require a user to press a button or lever to release the filter cartridge from the manifold. The variety of imaginable configurations may result in confusion about the applicable removal procedure for a given configuration.
Accordingly, a water filter assembly for an appliance would be useful. More particularly, a water filter assembly providing a clear indication of the appropriate filter cartridge installation and removal process would be particularly beneficial.